Número robado
by metamorphcat
Summary: El comprar tiempo aire en una tienda de conveniencia podría no ser tan conveniente si alguien desconocido anota tu número telefónico. Al menos Albafica nunca había considerado siquiera que existiera dicha posibilidad. AU.


Hola!

Como escritora soy nueva en este fandom. Espero les guste y pues posiblemente se quede como one-shot, de lo contrario, se enterarán.

* * *

**Número robado.**

Se encontraba formado en una tienda de conveniencia, solo llevaría un bote con agua para irse a entrenar. El clima estaba templado fuera de la tienda, sin embargo, la fila para pagar era bastante larga. Estaba aburrido mirando a todas partes y moviéndose constantemente, buscando de qué manera poder entretenerse. Mientras lo hacía, se le ocurrió prestarle atención a la persona que estaba delante de él en la fila, solo para alejar el tedio que le embargaba. Cuando se fijó en dicha persona, se percató de que llevaba el cabello largo y platinado, con una ligera tonalidad azulada. No alcanzaba a ver su rostro desde el ángulo que estaba, lo cual solo indujo a que su curiosidad fuese en aumento.

Decidió usar una pequeña triquiñuela para saciar dicha incertidumbre, así que optó por tomar uno de los dulces que estaban un poco más delante de esa persona. Así no tendría que salirse de la fila y lograría llamar su atención el tiempo suficiente como para poder ver aquel rostro.

\- Disculpa, con permiso…- dijo educadamente, incluso sonando redundante. Colocó su mano suavemente en el brazo de aquel anónimo con la intención de tomar una barra de granola.

\- Adelante- escuchó una voz delicada pero aun así masculina.

¡Lo había logrado! Logró su objetivo. La persona volteó unos segundos a ver aquel que le había pedido un poco de espacio para tomar algo de la mercancía de la tienda. Le dirigió la mirada por míseros dos segundos y volvió sus propios asuntos luego de eso. Por su parte, Shion quedó impresionado por su rostro: un rostro delicado con unos enormes y hermosos ojos azules, el ojo izquierdo estaba adornado debajo de sí con un lunar; además, el anónimo tenía una nariz pequeña y respingada y unos labios modestamente carnosos y en forma de corazón.

Era una persona sencillamente hermosa, a pesar de percatarse de que era un hombre, no podía negar de ninguna manera su atractivo. Nadie podría negar que ese hombre que estaba parado frente a él, era hermoso. Por un momento se pregunto si él se molestaría si le hacía el cumplido. Lo meditó unos segundos y se percató de que quizá no sería una buena idea.

Shion quería volver a ver su rostro, pero no se le ocurría cómo más hacerle y era evidente que aquel hombre no estaba muy interesado en los otros. Comenzó a juguetear con su celular para despistar que lo observaba tan detenidamente.

Luego, quiso iniciar una conversación con él, pero se puso nervioso y lo pensó mucho, por lo que al final terminó por no saber de qué hablar con él. Tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que ya había llegado el turno de ese hombre a la caja.

Se desanimó por un momento, posiblemente se iría pronto y no volvería a verlo…Estaba incluso sorprendido de haber podido disfrutar de esa casualidad de encontrarle…Aunque él realmente no creía en las casualidades. Aguzó el oído para escuchar lo que ese hombre pediría al cajero, en vista de que no vio que llevara algo en sus manos.

\- Buenas tardes ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- preguntó el cajero con suma cortesía. Con los anteriores clientes parecía harto de su trabajo, pero apenas apareció el de hebras plateadas frente a él, era como si hubiese recuperado su energía.

\- Buenas tardes- correspondió el saludo- Quiero una recarga para teléfono.

Shion escuchaba atento la ordinaria conversación entre aquella persona y el cajero, simplemente quería escucharle más. Y antes de darse cuenta escuchó:

\- ¿Podría dictarme su número?- dijo el cajero con su mejor sonrisa.

\- Es xxx-xxx-xxxx – Shion no estuvo seguro de escuchar los números como siempre los escuchaba, de algún modo era como si no lograra comprenderlos, pero aun así, se vio a sí mismo anotando todos y cada uno en su teléfono, ingresando así el nuevo número de contacto.

\- ¿Podría repetir el número?- volvió a preguntar el cajero.

\- Xxx-xxx-xxxx- nuevamente ocurrió lo mismo. Shion escuchaba los números sin lograr descifrar los sonidos, pero por alguna razón extraña, coincidían los números que había marcado en su teléfono con los que simuló volver a marcar.

Se sentía un poco desesperado porque aquel joven estaba por irse, y aunque ahora parecía ser que tenía su número telefónico, no conocía su nombre, así que no estaba seguro de con qué nombre guardar su número de contacto, pero antes de que se fuera notó que traía una medalla con el símbolo del signo de piscis, así que ingresó el contacto bajo el nombre de Piscis.

Luego, aquel atractivo hombre se fue y Shion se vio obligado a prestar atención al cajero antes de hacer lo mismo. Le había perdido el rastro por ese día.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pasaron varios días y el veía pensativo la pantalla de su teléfono casi todo el tiempo. Al grado en que su amigo, Dohko comenzó a molestarle un poco al respecto.

\- ¿No vas a marcar?

\- ¡¿Eh?!- se sorprendió, estaba tan absorto viendo la pantalla con aquel número que no se había percatado de la presencia de su amigo.

\- Es raro que te pueda sorprender. ¿De quién es el número?- se asomó a la pantalla- ¿Piscis? ¿Es un apodo?

\- No, es solo que no sabía que nombre ponerle.

\- ¿Por qué no el nombre de pila? ¿Tiene un nombre feo?- preguntó con el afán de bromear un poco y bajar la tensión de su amigo. Era evidente que Shion desconocía el nombre y eso solo ocasionaba que su interés se acrecentara.

\- No sé cómo se llama…- admitió.

\- ¿Y de quién es el número? O ¿De dónde lo conoces?

\- De una persona con la que me encontré en una tienda de conveniencia…- no estaba seguro si debía decir o no lo sucedido.

\- ¿Y te dio su número sin darte su nombre?- analizó en voz alta- O ¿era alguien que ya conocías y te dio vergüenza reconocer que habías olvidado su nombre? O…-siguió enunciando posibilidades. En tanto Shion ya algo azorado, prefirió confesar la verdad.

\- Es que…él fue por una recarga de saldo para su teléfono y mientras le dictaba el número al cajero…lo anoté- terminó. Dohko no pudo evitar sonreír ante tan divertida situación.

\- ¿Y por qué lo anotaste?

\- Por reflejo… si le hubieras visto lo entenderías.

\- ¿Tanto así?

La conversación con Dohko se alargó sólo un poco más, y luego de un tiempo llegó finalmente a una decisión: le llamaría.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se encontraba solo en su habitación, seguía viendo fijamente el teléfono y de pronto, asintió con la cabeza y pulsó "marcar". Nervioso, se llevó el auricular al oído, escuchando el tono de marcado. Una parte de él quería que contestara y otra que no. Se estaba debatiendo y antes de darse cuenta una voz le contestó del otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Diga?

\- …- se había puesto nervioso, demasiado, al grado en que no podía hablar porque no sabía ni cómo empezar.

\- ¿Diga?- repitió impaciente. Shion suspiró.

\- H-Hola- le saludó en un balbuceo.

\- ¿Sí?- insistió, dándole a entender a la persona del otro lado de la línea que le escuchaba.

\- ¿Marqué en mal momento?- quiso asegurarse primero.

\- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó sin más, ya que realmente no tenía ni el número registrado ni reconocía la voz.

\- ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?- inquirió con sumo interés.

\- No- se negó de inmediato- Al menos no hasta saber quién eres tú- rectificó.

\- Esto es algo vergonzoso pero- admitió para después respirar profundamente armándose de valor- Bueno, no me conoces pero…

\- Entonces ¿Quién te dio mi número?- le interrumpió. Shion sintió esa pregunta como un balde de agua helada. Era realmente vergonzoso e iba a verse como todo un acosador, pero finalmente habló:

\- Tú- se sonrojó al momento de dar esa respuesta.

\- No recuerdo haber dado mi número a nadie recientemente- dijo con reticencia. Por su parte Shion suspiró pesadamente.

\- En una tienda de conveniencia…hace algunos días- explicó a medias, esperando a que el muchacho del otro lado de la línea atar los cabos sueltos. El de hebras plateadas arqueó una ceja mientras unía algunos puntos, cuando vino a su cabeza una posible solución, preguntó con suma desconfianza frunciendo el ceño:

\- ¿Eres el cajero?

\- N-no…yo…-no sabía por dónde iniciar- Soy la persona que estaba detrás de ti en la fila.

\- …- no supo qué decir.

\- …

\- ¿Y por qué anotaste mi número entonces?- preguntó en el mismo tono luego de unos segundos.

\- Fue un impulso- se explicó. Sonaba tranquilo aunque la realidad era que se sentía muy nervioso- Me llamo Shion- se presentó al fin- y sé que no debí haber hecho eso pero, no pude evitarlo.

\- …- volvió a quedarse sin palabras.

\- Di algo por favor, no te quedes callado- pidió sintiéndose temeroso del juicio que pudiese hacer sobre él ese hombre.

\- …Es que no sé qué decir, nunca me había pasado esto- se sinceró.

\- ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre, por favor?- volvió a solicitar. Por inercia ante la extraña pero sincera explicación, se lo dijo:

\- Albafica- fue la única palabra que salió de sus labios.

\- Albafica- repitió.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó.

\- ¿Podría hablar contigo de vez en cuando?- solicitó.

\- ¿Por qué?- realmente no terminaba de comprenderlo y por lo mismo no quería darle ni un sí, ni un no.

\- Solo…me gustaría tener la oportunidad de hablar contigo nuevamente- dijo con valor.

\- Haz lo que quieras- le contestó y seguido de eso, colgó el teléfono.

Shion se quedó unos momentos con el auricular aun en su oreja, escuchando solamente el silencio del aparato al haber desconectado la comunicación. Sonrió con grata sorpresa, cómo si se percatara de haber logrado una gran hazaña.

\- Albafica- murmuró su nombre en voz baja- Incluso el nombre le va bien a alguien como él- meditó con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción en su rostro.


End file.
